The Picture of Memories
by MaryAnne741
Summary: Preparations and some excitement in the fall of 1945
1. Default Chapter

Hello Everyone! I'm back again with a new story, which I hope you will enjoy. It takes place about 7 years after the movie, picking up in the late summer of 1945 and it will just go from there. The von Trapp family leaves in the US, somewhere in the Eastcoast. Maria and Georg have a 6-year old daughter, Alexandra who is about to start school. And besides this, some other excitement keeps the von Trapp Family occupied. Enjoy my story and please leave me a little feedback, I would like to know what you think.

Gratitude: my wonderful beta, Jessica for her helpful suggestions, corrections. Also, I had a friend, who did some prereading, and her suggestions were also truly appreciated and incorporated into this story! Thank you Ladies!

_I do not own the Sound of Music, or the characters._

It was almost September and the von Trapp children enjoyed the last days of their summer holidays. The older ones, Louisa and Friedrich, were supposed to return to college. Friedrich attended a law school, while Louisa had majored in teaching. Georg was also to return to his cadets at the Naval Academy and the youngest child, Alexandra was filled with excitement about starting school. Maria tried to make the most of their time together before some of children were going to leave for their college semester. The large group of people enjoyed long walks, picnics together while everyone was eagerly anticipating Liesl's wedding to be held in the middle of September. The girls were discussing what dress they should wear, who the maid of honor should be, as well as the role of flower girls were given out. Liesl was grateful for Maria's presence and assistance and she was grateful for each little advice Maria would give to her. She had always thought of her parents' marriage as an example to follow. In the last 7 years, no one had had seen any fights or big arguments between Maria and Georg, but the couple indeed had seemed to have fallen more in love every single day. Liesl loved her fiancé very much, and she was loved in return, their relationship had proved to be a fairy tale so far. Despite her happiness, she couldn't help but wonder if their marriage was going to be as happy and strong as her parents'. Maria had not only made her father very happy, but she had been the most wonderful mother as well. Due to the little age difference between Liesl and Maria, the two women had become very close friends throughout the years.

When September came they bid farewell to Louisa, Friedrich who were going away for their college semester. Also, Alexandra's first school day arrived and the little girl was filled with excitement. In the morning of the big day, Georg silently entered Alexandra's room to wake her up. Sitting down next to her on the bed, his heart almost melted at the sight of his youngest daughter, her blond curls framing her beautiful face, which carried her mother's features. Georg placed a gentle kiss on his youngest daughter's face. The girl started shifting and her blue eyes flung open as she looked up at her father.

"Come, my sweetheart. It's time to get ready for school. You don't want to be late on your first day, do you?" he asked while gently helping the girl sit up. Alexandra put her arms around her father's neck and let out a few tears.

"Alexandra? What's the matter?" he asked while gently caressing Alexandra's long blond hair.

"I don't want to go to school. I'm afraid," she cried and her tears became a storm.

"Ssh, my darling. Everything will be all right. I'm sure you will find a lot of new friends. You are a brave girl…ssh," Georg gently caressed the girl's hair. How he wanted to hold his daughter in his arms to comfort her, but he knew that she should get ready.

In the very next moment Maria stormed into the room, but stopped when she saw Georg holding Alexandra in his arms and comforting her. First she softly smiled before she slowly approached the bed and put her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"What's the matter?" she softly asked hiding her own excitement. Ever since the first minutes of that morning, Maria had felt nervous as if she had been the one starting school. She could completely relate to what her daughter was feeling that very moment. Her own first day at school had been marked with excitement, except she had not had anyone to comfort her.

"Oh, nothing really. Alexandra and I have just discussed some serious issues," Georg answered while giving a twinkle to his daughter, noticing how the little girl was more relaxed in his embrace.

"Oh, I see," Maria smiled. "But then if you are done, I think darling you should get ready. Come, let me help you." Maria gently guided her daughter out of bed. Georg silently sneaked out of the room, letting them get ready for the big day.

Georg sat at the breakfast table talking to his children while impatiently waiting for Maria and Alexandra's arrival. A few minutes later Maria led her daughter into the dining room motioning for her to sit down and start eating. The girl was reluctant at first, but then with the help of the others she was convinced to have some breakfast.

"You better eat that, Alexandra. You won't get any food until lunch time when you are at school," Kurt tried to convince his sister. Alexandra's eyes grew wide and took a bite of the toast.

"And what about you, Mommy?" Alexandra asked when she noticed her mother not eating anything, just having a cup of tea.

"Uhm… I have already eaten….," Maria got embarrassed, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Georg, but at least it worked with Alexandra.

"Oh, it's time, guys, let's go if we don't want to miss the school bus," Brigitta noticed the time and took a last bite of the toast. She jumped up from her seat while motioning for Marta, Gretl and Kurt to do the same. All the four of them went to hug their parents, before they left to start their own school day.

"And where is Liesl?" Alexandra asked curiously.

"Oh, she has left early. She has some errands this morning before work," Maria answered. "I saw her for a quick moment this morning," Maria added. "Are you ready with your breakfast, Alexandra?" Maria asked. The little girl nodded in response. She didn't need to get instructed, she went to pick up her school bag leaving her parents alone.

"Maria? And when did you have breakfast?" Georg asked, noticing his wife still sipping her cup of tea.

"Georg, I'm not hungry this morning. All this excitement makes my stomach feel so strange. I just couldn't tell her the truth," Maria answered.

"But otherwise, are you all right Maria? You look a bit pale this morning," Georg studied his wife's face.

"Only nervous, Georg," she answered. Standing up she placed a little kiss on her husband's lips.

"Mommy, daddy…I'm ready," a shy voice came from the doorway.

Georg packed Maria and Alexandra into the car and they headed to the school. The little girl was very quiet during the ride, while Maria kept on talking to her. Once they arrived, Georg helped them get out of the car. Alexandra took a hold of her parents' hands and the trio walked inside the building. Maria felt the little girl tightening the hold on her hand.

"Oh look sweetheart, how nice it all looks in here," Maria exclaimed as she looked around noticing the colorful drawings that decorated the walls. Alexandra nodded without saying a word.

"You must be Alexandra!" a cheerful female voice was heard as a tall and nicely dressed woman approached them. She wore a green longish skirt and a pastel jacket giving her an elegant outfit, while her hair was simply put together at the back of her head, a few curls framing her friendly face. Alexandra turned her head toward her new teacher. Her lips curved to a shy smile, but she kept her eyes cast downwards.

"Hello. I'm Ms. Taylor, your teacher. There are quite a few children in the classroom already. Come and join them!" the woman said and gently guided the little girl into the classroom. She gave a nervous, but also proud look to her parents and entered the classroom with her teacher.

"She will be okay," Georg said while gently squeezing Maria's hand.

"I know. She is a smart and intelligent little girl," Maria sighed.

Ms. Taylor returned to Maria and Georg leaving Alexandra in the classroom. She smiled in reassurance at the two obviously nervous parents standing in front of her. She had seen that look often since starting her teaching career and deep in her heart she fully understood what exactly parents should feel upon letting their child enter the world of studies.

"Mr. von Trapp, Mrs. von Trapp. Your daughter is fine, so are the other pupils. They have already started making friends with each other," the teacher said and smiled at Maria.

"Thank you Ms. Taylor. I know our daughter is in good hands. I will be here to pick her up around noon," Maria answered. She sensed Ms. Taylor being a professional; after all she was a trained teacher herself. In the deepest corner of her mind she felt a little regret for not being able to pursue a career as schoolteacher, but mothering 8 children had fully compensated her and even more. Ms. Taylor softly nodded in response and returned to her pupils.

Georg took Maria's hand and led her back to the car. He had noticed something about her lately; something was definitely not right with her. Her expression had shown the signs of fatigue and the healthy color of her always rosy cheeks had slowly faded into paleness.

"Maria, I should hurry up now, otherwise I'm going to be late for work," he said and gently stroked her face. Maria looked at him and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Darling, please make sure to get some rest now that we know that she is going to okay. You look very tired. Are you sure you are okay?" Georg asked in concern.

"Don't worry about me, Georg," Maria smiled as waved her hand at him before he got on the car and went to work.

In two weeks time the little girl did very well at school and managed to adjust to her class very easily. Also, she managed to find new friends and enjoyed school life immensely. Her happy chatting and laughter usually filled the house and she was the sunshine in everyone's eyes.

Slowly, but surely the plans for Liesl's wedding were also taking shape. The invitations were sent out to number of people, mostly to friends. Maria negotiated with caterers, florist shops and dressmakers and tried to pay attention to every single detail, without having much time for herself, but she enjoyed it very much. She felt exhausted more and more often, but it wasn't until the day of Liesl's dress fitting that she started suspecting what the reason for her problem was. She was standing in the dressmaker's shop looking at some materials, dresses all the while waiting for Liesl to come out of the fitting room. Maria felt a little dizzy spell coming over her, but after taking a deep breath she felt a bit better. Liesl showed up a few minutes later and turned around in front of the mirror to show her gown to Maria.

"So mother, what do you think?" Liesl smiled at Maria asking for an opinion.

"Oh, Liesl you look absolutely gorgeous," Maria answered tears shining in her eyes at the sight of her daughter standing there full in white with a long veil fixed by some white flowers on her hair. She wanted to hug her daughter, but another sudden dizzy spell made her lightheaded immediately looking for a chair. Liesl noticed how pale Maria's face had become. Guiding her to a nearby chair she helped her sit down.

"Mother? Are you all right?" Liesl asked with concern, taking a hold of Maria's hand.

"It's just stuffy in here. Some fresh air would definitely help," Maria answered, but as she spoke a sudden realization came to her mind. She hadn't felt well lately, every single morning for about 2 weeks she had felt sick and she had suffered from severe headaches. First she had thought she had been exhausted, but the more she thought now, the more she remembered the last time she had felt this way. That had been about 4 years ago and shortly thereafter the doctor discovered her being with child. _"Pregnant!"_ she thought to herself and her face lit up in a smile but also a wave of fear crossed her mind.

"Mother?" Liesl asked noticing Maria's smile.

"I'm all right, Liesl. It's just stuffy in here as I said," Maria answered excitedly.

To be continued…..

Thank you for reading! More to come soon! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

After returning to their home the first thing Maria did was to place a call to make an appointment with their family doctor. She suspected she was expecting, but wanted to make sure before letting anyone know about her condition. In her mind she did some calculations and figured out that she could be about 4-5 weeks along. She longed to share the news with Georg but didn't want to build up his hopes too early after what had happened in the past.

The very next day Maria was impatiently waiting for her appointment at the doctor's office. She was excited, a bit nervous, too and felt a lump in her throat when the nurse called her name. All the signs of a pregnancy had been there. She had experienced them twice already, and it was easiest answer even now on one hand, on the other, she knew that being pregnant was equal to a real miracle after what had happened.

"Mrs. von Trapp, nice to see you!" Dr. Watts greeted Maria when she entered the doctor's office. The kind elderly man had been their personal physician for about 3 years now. Maria smiled at the grey haired man as he shook her hand gently.

"Good morning, Dr. Watts," Maria felt her embarrassment rise but managed to hide it behind a little smile.

"What brings you here today?" the doctor asked putting on his reading glasses and took a pen and notepad to take notes. Maria swallowed before she started describing what she had felt lately.

"Oh, well….I haven't felt too well lately. For about 2 weeks I have been feeling sick in the mornings and some severe headaches have given me a hard time. The last time I felt this way was about 4 years ago before I found out I was expecting," Maria finished, all the while casting her eyes downwards.

"I see," the doctor smiled at Maria reassuringly. "From the symptoms you have just described you may be pregnant. But let's make sure, you understand I need to make a small examination," the doctor answered friendly. Maria nodded in understanding, but couldn't help feeling embarrassed about the situation.

After the examination Maria sat down at the desk, and impatiently awaited the doctor's return. She nervously wrung her hands that were in her lap. Being pregnant was something she wanted more than anything, but she couldn't expel the thought of fear out of her mind.

"Let me congratulate you, Mrs. von Trapp," the doctor stated when he returned to his desk.

"You mean that I am?" Maria asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you are going to have a baby. I assume you are about 5 weeks along and I calculate your baby is due at the end of April next year," the doctor smiled at Maria.

Maria felt tears welling in her eyes and her whole being was overwhelmed with joy and happiness. Her hand gently touched her stomach and caressed it gently as to send her love to the child growing inside.

"Thank you, doctor," she responded, her eyes still shining. "But last time, about 4 years ago I miscarried after the fifteenth week due to an accident," Maria added.

"What happened, Mrs. von Trapp?" the doctor asked, taking notes.

"It was winter time and the road in front of our house was icy. When I walked out just to pick up the mail, I slipped. I managed to stand up, but by the time I went back to the house I felt strong cramps and I fainted," Maria answered, feeling a worry crossing her mind, realizing that the whole wintertime was lying ahead this time as well.

"That was an accident. Please be more careful this time. What did the doctors say after that?" the doctor asked.

"I was told that my chances of getting pregnant again were _very_ little," Maria answered.

"I don't see any problem this time. According to the examination I just did, everything seems to be in perfect order with the child. What I would suggest that you take it slow, and of course you will receive a check up regularly, we will run a few tests on you. There are no restrictions at the moment in terms of your daily activities, as long as you don't feel cramps or other signs giving a reason for worries, just remember to take things a bit slower," the doctor smiled at Maria who seemed to be relieved after the doctor's reassurance. In the last 4 years she had been dreaming about this, which was now becoming a reality. She promised to take good care of herself, not only for her but also for Georg's sake. Even now, 4 years after the terrible accident she couldn't help but feel guilty for not being careful enough back then. She remembered the first few weeks after the miscarriage and how hard they had been on her, but with her family's and especially Georg's support slowly she had managed to get over the sorrow of losing the baby and the ability to give birth in the future.

On the way home she felt like being in a dream as if she was floating. She tried to think of the best way to tell Georg and her family about the news. If she could get a moment alone with him when he came home, that would be a great opportunity. Then they could tell it together to the rest of the family at dinner. Or should she tell everyone the news at dinnertime? There were too many options. One thing was clear; first she wanted to share the news with Georg. If she couldn't do so before dinner, then she should wait until they were alone later in the evening. She arrived to pick up her daughter with high spirits. The little girl kept on chatting until they arrived home making Maria wonder what her reaction would be. Once they arrived home Maria was busy helping Alexandra do her homework as well as listening to her other children's stories. Inside she was smiling and often she found it hard to concentrate on anything else but her baby.

Georg arrived a few hours later and the more she wanted, the less she managed to steal a quiet moment alone with him. The family had dinner together and there was a point when Maria almost trailed off the news, but then decided to keep it for a little while longer.

Once each child was gone to bed and the house was quiet again, she went upstairs to the master bedroom. Georg had withdrawn a bit earlier, reasoning he had some reading to do. A slight smile crossed her face as she saw her husband resting on the sofa with a book in his hand doing his reading. Without saying a word she went to the bathroom, took a shower while trying to arrange her thoughts. Not that she was afraid of telling him about the baby, she only wanted to do things perfectly. Georg looked up from his book and removed his reading glasses in the moment he heard his wife enter the bedroom. He smiled as he saw her approach the sofa to join him there. Maria sat down next to him and kissed him gently on the lips. Her husband in response put his arms around her, pulled her close and kissed her passionately on the lips. When his lips left hers to place further kisses on her neck and shoulder Maria pulled away laughing. Georg looked disappointed at first, but noticing the glow to her face, he gave her a questioning look.

"Georg, darling," she started. "We are going to have a baby," she finished while looking into his eyes, wanting to find out his reaction. His face went into a huge smile as he hugged her close to him. He could hardly recall a time when he had felt happier than that very moment. For years he had prayed for this blessing. He had never been able to come to terms with the fact why God would take away this most precious privilege from a woman, namely to become a mother time and time again. Now holding his wife in his arms and knowing that she was carrying their child, his heart and mind was filled with happiness beyond any control.

"Oh Maria! Is that really true?" he asked gently caressing her back. "Ever since I noticed your lack of appetite a few weeks ago, I have been secretly hoping to hear this," he said while looking into her eyes that were filled with tears. "And tell me, are you okay? What did the doctor say? I promise I will keep an eye on you from now on and I will lock you in the house when the icy season comes," Georg said, a wave of concern washing his mind, but still not managing to replace the happiness he felt.

"The doctor said that we both were okay, and he didn't see any reason for worries. I have to take things slow, but otherwise, everything is under control," Maria answered and put her head to rest on Georg's shoulder.

"I love you Maria, my darling," Georg said while his hand gently caressed her stomach. He kissed her fully on the lips before leading her to the bed where they fell asleep in each other's arms in complete happiness.

The very next day they made sure to gather the family for breakfast. When everyone arrived and was settled Maria and Georg exchanged a look to go ahead with the news.

"Children, can you please listen to me for one moment?" Maria asked trying to get her children's attention. As if it was an instruction, everyone turned to Maria and gave a questioning look. First she was hesitant, all of a sudden she didn't find the right words. Georg took a hold of her hand and gave her a reassuring look.

"Oh well…children," Maria started, but her words failed. "Soon, or by the end of April to be precise, you will have a new brother or sister," Maria finished and looked at her children.

"I suspected it!" Liesl exclaimed. "When you felt faint in the dress shop the other way, this was my first thought," she smiled and went to hug Maria.

"Mommy! Then I won't be the youngest. I will help you, okay?" Alexandra happily added and expressed her happiness by standing up from her seat jumping all around in the dining room.

"Oh of course, I will surely need your help, honey," Maria answered and took a hold of her daughter when she reached Maria's seat. Alexandra's hands went around her mother's neck and Maria felt her daughter placing a kiss on her cheek.

The others, including Kurt, Brigitta, Marta and Gretl jumped up from their seats and bombarded Maria with hugs. "We will all take good care of you, Mother," Gretl said and gave another hug to her mother. Maria smiled at her four teenager children, whose excitement of having a new addition to the family was more than obvious. A huge smile formed on Georg's face as he witnessed the happy moment of his family. His gaze wandered over to Maria to exchange a happy and reassuring look.

"We should call Louisa and Friedrich. I'm sure they will be excited!" Brigitta said referring to her two siblings at college. Maria did call her two children later that day, and both of them were indeed excited to hear the news of their mother being in a delicate condition again.

In the afternoon, being deep in thought and her mind focused on the baby, Maria almost forgot about the whole world around her. Liesl watched Maria for a long moment from a doorway, and she couldn't help but react with a smile at the adorable sight of her mother. Her eyes were shining bright, giving a magical glow to her cheeks that were a little pale. She didn't have the heart to disturb her mother's private moment, and her thoughts wandered over to her own future. "_Is this what I will feel when I….?" _She thought to herself, but simultaneously a little fear crossed her mind. Maria woke up from her little daydream and looked at her eldest daughter smiling. She sighed and remembered the little shopping she had promised earlier to Liesl.

To be continued……

Thank you for reading. Please, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Maria and Liesl headed to town to do some shopping for the wedding and for things the family needed. First they went to Liesl's dress rehearsal and the sight of her eldest daughter amazed Maria. The dressmakers had done little amendments on the gown and it fit Liesl perfectly. The gown was simple but beautiful, making Liesl look like a princess.

"I think the gown is done. Do you wish us to make any more changes, Miss?" the dressmaker asked. "Personally I wouldn't touch it anymore. It's perfect."

"Mother? What do you think?" Liesl asked. Maria went around Liesl to see every little detail of her gown.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed, gently touching the soft material.

After finishing their business with the dressmakers they ran to various shops in town to purchase further items for the family. Liesl stopped at display window of a baby shop.

"Mother, maybe we should go in here, too," Liesl smiled at Maria. "You may wish to take a look at new baby items as well. Soon you will be needing them," she added.

"Maybe, yes it's a good idea. Let's go in," Maria pulled her daughter inside. They spent about an hour in the shop looking around and also making some purchases. Maria was on high spirit as she picked out the cutest baby items. She wondered what color she should choose. Silently she hoped for a baby boy, but knew that she would be just as happy with a little girl. After their purchase was done and exited the shop Maria pointed to a nearby coffee shop.

"Let's go there and sit down a bit. One day you will see how easily you get tired when expecting," Maria smiled and noticed a slight shade of red crossing Liesl's face. She felt a bit embarrassed by Maria's comment, although she knew that one day she and Craig were supposed to have babies of their own.

They settled at a table and ordered some tea and cake, which were delivered shortly thereafter.

"Oh those baby items are so cute, Mother," Liesl said as she put down her fork.

"Yes, thank you. Don't worry. When your brother or sister grow out of them, I will make sure that your child inherits them," Maria said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"What?" Liesl asked shocked, her face turning red while casting her eyes downwards.

"Liesl? Is everything all right? What's the matter?" Maria asked.

"Nothing. I just… have never really thought about that, having babies and…" Liesl's words failed.

"Oooo, sorry Liesl. I didn't want to embarrass you. I have the feeling that a real mother-daughter conversation should be done and soon," Maria softly said noticing a tear fall down Liesl's face. "Liesl, darling. You can ask me _anything_, you are my daughter but if you prefer to talk to a friend, then let me be the one!" Maria said while taking a hold of Liesl's hand. The girl nodded in response.

"Yes, but not here. Can we go home? Will you really talk to me? There are so many things I'm unsure of," Liesl stated, feeling a bit uneasy.

"Come, let's go," Maria smiled and waved at the waiter to bring them the bill.

The house was quiet when they got home, only the housekeeper was preparing some food in the kitchen. They went upstairs and settled in Liesl's room.

"Tell me, Liesl what are you unsure of? About marrying Craig? You love him, don't you?" Maria started the conversation to break the tension.

"Yes mother, I love him very much, but I doubt that it's enough to make a marriage work. I'm afraid I will never be able to be a good wife to him," Liesl trailed off.

"How can you doubt it, Liesl? You both love each other, and your match was made in heaven. There might be days that are harder than the others, but most of the time marriage, if you love your partner, is the strongest bond between two people. You have to respect the other one, and with love and trust a relationship can roll along," Maria answered. "Please don't worry about that! Keep the faith and things will turn out well!"

"Mother? Are you happy that you are pregnant?" Liesl asked, a bit unsure if this was the right way to ask the very question that may lead to a conversation she desperately needed.

"Yes Liesl, I'm very happy. A child is a true gift from God, the true sign of the love two people share," Maria answered and her hand automatically touched her stomach.

"I know and I have looked at it in this light, but now that I'm going to get married, all this baby issue scares me and I don't know what's going to happen when….." Liesl's words failed.

"When what?" Maria asked, trying to keep a straight face, although she knew where Liesl wanted to lead their conversation.

"After the wedding is finished and he and I…." her words failed again and she moved her eyes sideward to look out of the window.

"When the newly wed couple is alone for the first time, right?" Maria smiled. Liesl nodded in response. Maria swallowed and with her eyes cast downwards she arranged her thoughts. A slight blush crossed her face and she remained silent for a long moment. She had planned on this conversation with Liesl for a long time, but now she felt awkward in the situation. She knew that Liesl needed her help desperately just like she had been in need for such a conversation prior to her wedding night. Despite the fact, she had not had the chance to find any women around to be there for her. The only advice she had received was from the Reverend Mother, but that had been far from a personal discussion.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I didn't want to……" Liesl broke the silence, noticing Maria's embarrassment. Maria shook her head and took a hold of Liesl's hand.

"No, it's okay Liesl," Maria smiled. "Please don't think of it as if it was something terrible, or scary. Liesl, it's the most beautiful thing that happens between two people who love each other and are ready to consummate that love in the sanctity of marriage," Maria blushed again slightly. She was not used to discussing such private and intimate matters with anyone but her husband.

"I understand it, but still I don't know what I should _do_ once we are alone after our wedding," Liesl replied, feeling again uneasy.

"Give some credit to yourself and keep the faith. When you are in that situation, the love you have for your husband and your instincts, God planted in you will tell you how to act. Trust your husband wholeheartedly. He loves you very much, you shouldn't be afraid of him," Maria tried to comfort her daughter, although she remembered clearly how scared she had been on her wedding night. She understood her daughter completely, the feelings and emotions she obviously was going through. For this reason, she wanted to do her very best to make Liesl feel comfortable asking questions about the situation.

"Mother, were _you _not afraid?" Liesl asked, casting her eyes downward to avoid any eye contact with Maria.

"Afraid? I was nervous, terrified and in a state of total panic," Maria laughed at the memory. Her voice turned serious when she went on. "I was young, fresh from a convent and I didn't really have a chance to discuss these issues with anyone prior to our wedding, which would have been helpful. During my teen-age years I never had any boyfriends. Your father was the first man who ever kissed me. I was going to be a nun, and therefore I had not planned on falling in love with anyone, but it happened and the way it concluded on our wedding night was everything a woman could dream of and more," Maria smiled.

"So, I assume you were fine and everything was alright?" Liesl questioned, her voice sounding more confident, and a slight smile crossed her face.

"Yes Liesl, everything was all right and even more," Maria replied as taking a hold of Liesl's hand again. "So are you feeling better now? If you have any more issues or questions, please do ask them. Anytime!" Maria finished.

"Thank you, mother," Liesl hugged Maria. "I think I'm feeling much better now," Liesl whispered while a wave of relief crossed her mind.

"Good! You are always welcome. I love you, darling," Maria answered, feeling relieved that she had been able to help her daughter.

x x x

The last touches and arrangements had been made for the wedding and the day was almost there. Everything was all set; everyone's dress had been ordered and delivered while the excitement started reaching its top among family members.

The day before the wedding, when the house was already quiet, Liesl couldn't sleep. Carefully, she sneaked out of her room going straight to the kitchen. She took a deep breath and reached for the milk bottle in the hope some warm milk would calm her nerves. She was about to sit down and enjoy the warm drink when Maria showed up. Her eyes grew wide upon seeing her daughter there.

"Liesl, you should be sleeping. You have to look fresh on your big day," she said while stifling a yawn.

"And what about you?" Liesl asked in response, smiling nervously.

"Oh, me? The baby is hungry," Maria responded, with one hand touching her stomach while opening the fridge to look for something. She took a piece of bread and cheese and joined Liesl at the table. Taking a seat, she looked at her daughter, noticing how nervous she was.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm just a little excited," Liesl smiled.

"Darling, I know what you feel. But believe me, all these nerves are in vain. Everything will be perfect tomorrow," Maria started. "Hasn't it always been your dream? I mean, even as a little girl didn't you always dream of marrying your "prince charming?" Your dream has come true. You will be standing there tomorrow, in the gown of your dreams, marrying the man of your dreams," Maria said, taking a bite from her sandwich. Liesl smiled at Maria's response, and suddenly she realized how right her mother had just been.

"Thank you, Mother. And also thank you so much for the conversation we had the other day," Liesl said while hugging Maria, a few tears making their way down her cheeks.

"Liesl?" Maria asked, noticing the tears in her daughter's eyes.

"They are happy tears, Mother. About 10 years ago, when I would think of my wedding day, I often found myself being very sad at the prospect that there wouldn't be anyone close to talk to me if I needed encouragement, or if I have doubts or questions. And the day wouldn't be as special as it should be, without the most important person in my life being present. But now I know that this day will be the most special in my life, because I can share the day with _my mother_," Liesl said making tears form in Maria's eyes. "For years, after her death I felt an emptiness in my heart and I never thought that anyone could fill that gap. But you did, and I will be forever grateful to God for sending you to our house. I cannot tell you, how much I love you, Mother," Liesl smiled at Maria through her tears. "Liesl," Maria sighed. "No, you have taught me so much and you made me who I am now," Liesl finished.

"Oh, Liesl! You have no idea what your words mean to me. I love you very much, and I'm so proud of you. You are such a wonderful person. I'm sure your mother will be watching down tomorrow and she will have all the reason for being filled with pride for her eldest daughter," Maria said with teary eyes and hugged Liesl close to her. Oh, how she loved this family, _her_ family. Liesl recent words had washed away some of her fears, that had always consumed her mind. She had been so young when she and Georg had gotten married, and she had always wanted to do everything perfectly by making every single soul in this family happy. Now, Liesl's words confirmed that she had not failed her duties.

"Liesl, darling. You have always been my best friend, ever since the moment you climbed into my room through the window on that very night. Remember?" Maria asked.

"How could I ever forget that?" Liesl laughed. "I was so afraid of father, but the way you stood up for me. Only a best friend can do so," she added.

"What I want you to know, that even though you are leaving our family's nest, you will always be my daughter and my friend. Please do come to me, if you need to talk, if you are happy or if you are sad," Maria said feeling tears in her eyes.

"Thank you. I would like to say the same. Our friendship means a lot to me," Liesl responded and gave a hug to Maria.

"Come, let's go upstairs," Maria whispered and smiled at her daughter. "We both need some rest for the big day," she finished and the two women walked upstairs.

They said goodnight to each other at Liesl's door and Maria went back to her bedroom. She entered it silently not to wake up her husband. After taking off her robe, she carefully laid down next to her husband. Little did she know that her husband was awake. She didn't realize it until she felt his fingers gently caressing her neck.

"What?" she startled. "You won't tell me I woke you up," she whispered.

"Oh, no…I have been awake for a while. I cannot sleep when you are not next to me," he said while pulling her close and reaching down with one hand to caress her stomach. She placed her hand on his and they just lay there in complete happiness. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Georg started placing kisses on her cheek, his lips finding hers in a passionate kiss. His hand slowly traveled upwards until it found the top button of her nightgown. He undid it slowly and looked into her eyes as if asking for permission to go on.

"Maria?" he questioned, his hand gently stroking her face. She didn't say a word just nodded and her fingers gently traced the line of his mouth. Again, he placed his lips on hers and when she felt him gently caressing her body, his kisses and touches carried her into another world, where only the two of them and the love they shared existed.

To be continued…..

Thank you for reading. Please review:)


	4. Chapter 4

Liesl was up early on the day of her wedding. Even though she tried to do her best, she couldn't help but be nervous the more she thought of the day that lay ahead. She checked on her gown, on her bags that had already been packed for the honeymoon and seeing her name "Mrs. Liesl Johnson" written on the tag, made her smile. Her thoughts wandered over to Craig, her fiancé and wondered if he was as nervous as she was at the moment. She looked around in the room and felt her heart sadden at the thought that this was the last morning she woke up in that bed and as of today she no longer would be living under the roof of her father's house. She was deep in thought, when a soft knock was heard on the door.

"Come in," she said and saw Louisa enter the room.

"Hello bride, how are you today?" Louisa asked while taking a seat on the bed.

"Why are you up so early? It's _my_ wedding day, you have no reason to be nervous," Liesl smiled.

"Are you nervous?" Louisa asked and saw Liesl nod.

"Liesl, I just wanted to talk to you," Louisa started. "I know, we are different, you and I are like water and fire but still I would like you to know that I'm always here for you as you have always been there for me. Thank you for allowing me to be your maid of honor," Louisa hugged her sister.

"Oh, Louisa. I'm so proud of you. Often I wish I were like you, so full of life and fun. You know, that you can always turn to me no matter how far I live," Liesl said with a smile.

There was another knock on the door and in the next moment four other girls were standing in the doorway, each of them smiling broadly at their eldest sister.

"Good morning, everyone!" Liesl said. "Come and join us, here," she motioned for them. In the next moment 6 girls were chatting and laughing happily in the small room. Liesl felt tears form in her eyes to see all her sisters gather in her room. She knew that this moment would be treasured forever.

The happy noise in Liesl's room filled the house, forcing everyone to wake up. Maria started shifting in Georg's arms as she heard her daughters' laughter. Georg had been awake for moments now, but didn't want to disturb his wife's peaceful sleep.

"Good morning, darling. How are you today?" he asked.

"Good morning, love," she smiled. "I'm perfect," she answered and gave him a light kiss on his lips.

"No morning sickness?" he asked.

"I don't think so. I won't let anything spoil the big day," she replied as she tried to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked, not wanting her to go.

"I think I should see what the girls are up to," she replied while fastening the slash of her robe.

Maria knocked on Liesl's door and entered it. The sight brought a big smile to her face. Her daughters were scattered in the room, some of them sitting on the floor, some of them on the bed, and each of them looking up at her smiling.

"Will you join us, Mother?" Liesl asked.

Maria nodded and took a seat on the bed, smiling broadly at her 6 daughters. Alexandra got up from the floor and sat next to Maria on the bed. She snuggled close to her mother and looked up at her questionably.

"How is the baby doing today?" she asked. Maria smiled in response and put her arms around her daughter. "Oh, the baby is doing extremely well today," she answered with a wide smile.

"And what about you, Mother? Are you feeling okay?" Louisa asked and sitting on the floor she took a hold of Maria's hand. She looked down at her daughter and gently squeezed her hand in response.

"How could I feel otherwise? I'm excellent today," she replied and smiled at her daughters whose gazes were fixed on her. Her eyes wandered to Liesl and she couldn't help, but remember the day of her own wedding and how nervous she had been then.

"Okay, we shouldn't run out of time. What about having some breakfast and then I think we should start getting ready," Maria gently suggested.

Georg was excitedly preparing in his room, the fact that his eldest daughter was getting married started dawning on him. He felt nervousness taking over him, on the other hand he felt sad about seeing Liesl leave the family's nest. He liked his future son-in-law very much and while other fathers tended to be critical towards the man, who was taking their daughters, Georg had accepted Craig into the family in the moment Liesl introduced him. He was fixing his tie when Maria emerged from the bathroom wearing a light cream color dress with a jacket, her longish hair elegantly put up in a bun at the back of her head. She turned around, asking for his opinion.

"Very elegant, absolutely beautiful," he commented on her appearance, approaching her he took her in his arms and placed a light kiss on her lips. She looked into his eyes and for a long moment they maintained eye contact.

"You look very handsome, Captain," she commented. "But now I think I should go and see what the others are up to," Maria said and left the room. "_Amazing woman_" he thought to himself and smiled.

First she checked on the girls, but for her relief everything was under control. She knocked on the door to the bride's room and when she entered it, she smiled broadly at Liesl.

"Are you ready? I suspected you would need some help with your gown," Maria said and saw a few tears in Liesl's eyes.

"What is the matter, my girl?" she asked upon noticing the tears in Liesl's eyes.

"Oh, just nerves. I know it's silly, you and I have discussed everything. I just cannot help. I want this day to be perfect," Liesl replied.

"It will be, it will be," Maria said and hugged her daughter. "Don't ruin your make-up. As I see the beautician and the hairdresser did an excellent job this morning," she comforted her.

"It's okay, Mother," Liesl replied and tried to smile.

"Come, let me help you with your gown," Maria said and stood up. Liesl followed her and the help of Maria Liesl put on her gown. She swung in front of the mirror while Maria gently fixed her veil. Liesl smiled at her reflection, it was really like a dream coming true. She looked at Maria, her eyes asking the question. Maria softly nodded, her eyes shining with tears.

They heard Georg's voice coming through the door asking for permission to come in. The two women exchanged a look before letting him enter the bride's room. Georg's heart melted upon seeing his wife and eldest daughter standing in the middle of the room. Maria looked at Liesl and quietly sneaked out of the room, letting Georg have some time with his daughter.

"Oh, you are so beautiful, my daughter!" Georg exclaimed and stepped closer to her. The eyes, and the beautiful features of the young woman reminded him of his beloved Agathe. Even though he was married to Maria now, he couldn't help but remember the vision of his beautiful bride starting her journey down the aisle. In that moment back then, he had been filled with happiness and in his darkest dreams, he had not dared to think that death would rip them apart sooner than anyone had expected. Tears formed in his eyes as he took one more look at Liesl. He felt a lump in his throat, and for a moment he was left speechless.

"You know…" his words failed. I can feel your mother watching us from above. She must be filled with pride to see her eldest daughter today," he finished.

"Yes father, she is certainly here with us. But I also know that I'm not the only one she is proud of, father," Liesl finished and hugged her father.

Georg pulled out a little book from his inner pocket and handed to Liesl. She took the book and gently caressed the cover page.

"Your mother held this bible in her hands when she walked down the aisle at our wedding. She would want you to hold it on your special day," Georg answered upon seeing the puzzled look on Liesl's face.

"Oh," Liesl let out a sigh. "Thank you, father," Liesl smiled.

"So, if you are ready Liesl I should get you to the church," Georg said and offered his arm to his daughter.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, all their family members applauded them. Slowly they walked to the cars lining up in front of the house to bring the guests to the small church not too far from their home.

Liesl stood in the doorway to the church, holding the bouquet of flowers and the little bible in her hands. Her eyes tried to survey the interior and for a moment she felt her nerves taking over at the sight of the crowded church. Her gaze was fixed on her fiancée in order to receive reassurance, strength and faith. Louisa, her maid of honor, stood next to her, and carefully she arranged Liesl's dress and veil.

"Everything will be all right," Georg said in comfort, looking at his two eldest daughters. "You both look radiant today," he proudly added.

The sound of the wedding procession filled the air, and it was time to start the journey. Louisa entered the church and in perfect synchrony with the music she started walking towards the altar. The crowd stood up when they saw Liesl follow her walking down the aisle at her father's side. His presence next to her, the way he held her hand in his gave her reassurance and made her feel safe, although she couldn't hide her nervousness. She gave a sideward glance to see her friends and family members. She smiled when she passed Maria whose eyes were shining with tears. The scent of fresh flowers made her feel dizzy and for a moment she thought she was in a dream. Her fiancée Craig, couldn't help but smile at his beautiful fiancée. His gaze reflected pride and love. When the couple reached the altar, Georg placed a little kiss on his daughter's face before letting her take Craig's hand. The bride and the groom exchanged a loving look while he gently squeezed Liesl's hand in reassurance before they together turned to face the priest. Georg returned to his seat next to Maria. He looked at his wife and took a hold of her hand. Holding it tightly in his hand, he thought about how Maria was his second chance in life that God had granted him.

Liesl and Craig listened carefully to the words of the priest before they were asked to stand up to state their vows. Liesl felt her voice shaking as she started speaking, but the loving look on Craig's face made her fears melt away. When the vows were stated and the wedding rings were place on their fingers, the priest announced them husband and wife. Craig gently cupped Liesl's face in his hand and kissed her gently, but also fully. The crowd burst out in an applause to greet the newly weds.

Outside the church they were bombarded with hundreds of hugs and congratulations. It was obvious for everyone that this match was based on true love, the happiness was beyond any control. Everyone wanted to share his good wishes with Liesl and Craig. When the last guest in the line was done, the crowd slowly made its way to a nearby fancy restaurant for the reception.

When dinner was finished the newly wed couple opened the dance floor by dancing the Blue Danube Waltz by Strauss. They held close to each other, enjoying their special day.

"I love you" Craig whispered into Liesl's ear, and the young woman's lips curved into a big smile.

"And I love you," she smiled and gently caressed his back with her fingers.

The other couples slowly followed the newly weds on the dance floor. The first ones joining them were Maria and Georg, as well as Louisa and Friedrich. When the music ended the leader of the musicians asked for attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are here on a very special occasion today. Our newly wed couple wants to give a special gift to their family members. So I would like to ask all family members, brothers, sisters, mothers and fathers to come and join here on the dance floor. Please form a big circle and just follow the music. The circle symbolizes the bond that you both have to your families. Now, that you will start your journey as husband and wife, and as you walk life's path together, this moment should always stay in your memory, as well as the love that you received from your family," the musician instructed the quite large group of people on the dance floor. They didn't need to be instructed twice, Maria, Georg and the children, as well as Craig's parents and his elder sister and younger brother formed the circle. The music started playing and the circle of people moved in perfect synchrony with it. Liesl looked at her brothers and sisters holding hands and smiling. Her eyes laid upon her father holding Alexandra's hand while Maria held the little girl's hand on the other side. Her in-laws also seemed to enjoy this special family time together. The music slowly faded and the individuals just stood there, all of them touched by the moment.

When the music faded, Georg approached his eldest daughter and invited her to a round of dances on the floor. Giving a sideward glance, he noticed that his now son-in-law had taken his wife for a few rounds. Maria was glowing from inside, her eyes were shining and she didn't show any signs of fatigue. He couldn't help but worry about his wife's health now that she was finally expecting again. He saw her enjoy a few more dances with other guests before he decided to steal a little moment with her again. Taking her hand in his he led her to the table to get some rest.

"Are you alright, darling?" he asked while gently squeezing her hand.

"Yes, I'm perfect, Georg. It's such a special day for all of us," Maria said and laughed as she pointed to the dance floor.

"Look, Friedrich is trying to dance with Alexandra," she laughed. Georg joined in her laughter, but his gaze wandered over to see Kurt and Brigitta enjoy a dance together.

"Oh, my son has improved a lot, since the night of the party," Georg said and caressed Maria's cheek. "But I must add, I'm glad he was a bit clumsy that night, this way he gave me a chance to take the most beautiful woman in my arms," he smiled at the memory and felt Maria's fingers gently caress his leg. Maria put her head on Georg's shoulder and together they waited for the song to end. Before a new tune started, Georg pulled up Maria and took her in his arms for the next dance.

"Come, before someone else is stealing you from me," he whispered and the two of them started moving in perfect synchrony with the music.

"Oh, the mother of the bride?" Maria laughed. "No way," she added with a smile and sighed in contentment.

There were many waltzes to be danced and delicious meals to be eaten before the reception went into the late evening hours and the newly wed couple bid farewell to the guests and left for their honeymoon.

The next morning Maria slept in long, even after the long rest she didn't feel well when she woke up. She reasoned it with her condition and the amount of stress they had gone through while preparing Liesl's wedding. The space next to her in bed was empty since Georg had woken up earlier. Besides feeling dizzy and light-headed she felt stomach cramps that she knew were not normal. She was too tired, too exhausted to get out of bed at all. She just lay there in the hope someone would show up in the bedroom. The cramps didn't want to go away and the fear of facing something bad started consuming her mind. As if her prayers were being answered, Georg appeared in the door, his face turning pale upon seeing Maria still lying in bed with a pale face.

"Maria, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" he asked and ran to her, taking a hold of her hand and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I don't know. I'm very tired and feel dizzy and I have stomach cramps," she answered while trying to sit up.

"What? Cramps?" he asked frightened. "Oh, no Maria. You stay in bed. I will call the doctor immediately," Georg said while gently pushing her back to the pillows. He ran out of the room and placed a phone call for a doctor.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Hepburn-Monroe: thank you for pointing out the issue with the numbers! I'm glad you enjoy my story. I also enjoy yours very much:)

**Chapter 5**

"Why is it taking so long?" Georg asked out aloud, while he impatiently walked from an end to the other of the room. The day of Maria losing their child a few years ago was still a vivid memory in his mind, and the same dreadful feeling consumed him again. Never had he been able to forget that day, the endless waiting in the hospital, all the while fearing the worst. The moment the doctor had approached him with the bad news about the baby, it was still a memory that haunted his dreams. The memory of another terrible moment crossed his mind. He remembered sitting next to Maria in the hospital room, holding her hand, while they had been told about Maria having no or very little chances to get pregnant again. Maria had practically collapsed in his arms in shock after receiving the information. "_Not another loss, please_" he said and lifted his eyes upwards. Being so deeply in thought he didn't realize two worried faces standing close to him and watching him.

"Father? Is the doctor still in there?" Brigitta and Louisa asked in unison as they reached their father.

"Yes, he is. If something happens to any of them, it will be my fault. I should have paid more attention to your mother," Georg pulled his daughters into his arms.

"No Father! Please don't talk this way! First because nothing has happened to any of them, and second these things are nobody's fault," Louisa answered. "Father, please!" Brigitta begged.

In the next moment the door to the bedroom flung open and the doctor walked over to Georg. He gave the doctor a questioning look while his fears reflected on his face.

"Captain, please don't worry. They will be fine. Your wife is only exhausted; she needs to get lots of rest. I would suggest she stays in bed for today and tomorrow and then slowly she can return to her daily routine but of course by taking things a lot easier," the doctor said reassuringly.

"Thank you," Georg replied, smiling at his daughters, while wiping off a few tears. He stood up and returned to the bedroom to be with Maria.

The sight of her was more promising than about an hour ago. Some colour returned to her cheeks and she gave a little smile when she saw her husband approach the bed.

"Are you better, Maria?" he asked while taking her hand and raising it to his lips.

"Yes I am. I'm still weak, but otherwise I'm okay. The doctor said that I was only exhausted," Maria replied, her voice very little. Georg gently caressed her cheeks and let his hand linger there for a moment. Maria looked into his eyes, her tired and weary eyes reflecting relief.

"I was so scared, Georg. I don't think I could survive another loss. The guilt would simply kill me," Maria trailed off, but she was immediately silenced by Georg who put his finger on her lips.

"Sssh, you will be alright. God is watching us from above," he softly spoke. "Now from today on, you will get lots of rest my darling. I will serve your breakfast in bed and all you have to do is to ask me if you ever need anything," Georg gently said while caressing her face. "Why don't you get some sleep, now?" he asked. Maria obliged, she laid her head back to the pillows and fell into a peaceful sleep. He didn't move, but kept his gaze on her, the content expression on her face washed away the worries he had.

x x x

Maria sat on the terrace, her gaze fixed on the ground that was covered with colourful autumn leaves. Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply the fresh and crisp air. She enjoyed these rare moments that she could spend on her own, settling and sorting out her thoughts. She had visited the doctor earlier that day and all the tests had confirmed that both her and the baby were in excellent health. Her eyes caught the sight of the yellow school bus dropping off Alexandra near the house. She smiled as she saw her youngest daughter slowly walk to the garden gate, and hurry up her steps when her mother came into view. Maria stood up and placed a little kiss on her daughter's cheek when she climbed up the stairs and was standing next to her.

"How was your day, darling?" she asked and guided her daughter to sit next to her on the bench.

"I did learn _so much_, Mommy!" she sighed. "I'm tired," she added.

"Tired?" Maria laughed and gently caressed Alexandra's hair. She hugged her daughter to her and the little girl snuggled close to her.

"Mommy?" Alexandra asked looking up at her mother. "What is my little brother or sister doing now?" she asked.

"Oh, he or she is most probably sleeping," Maria replied with a smile.

"Can the baby hear us talk now?" she went on asking.

"Yes, definitely it can. That's what I read anyway," Maria replied. "When I carried you, I would often sing to you," she smiled.

"I cannot remember it," Alexandra stated and Maria started laughing.

"Of course you can't, but each time I sang, you would give me a big kick. You enjoyed music," Maria laughed.

"Mommy? Can I put my hand on your stomach?" the little girl asked. Maria nodded and placed her daughter's hand on the very small rounding.

"Can you feel the little rounding?" Maria asked and looked at her daughter.

"Why isn't the baby kicking?" Alexandra asked.

"Darling, the baby is too small. But I'm sure we will feel him soon," Maria said and placed a little kiss on the girl's head. They sat there in each other's embrace for quite a while when they noticed that Marta, Brigitta and Gretl had also got home. Happily they approached their mother and youngest sister to join them on the terrace. The girls tried to talk at the same time, making it incredibly difficult for Maria to listen to each of them. But she had been used to this, her children's happy chatting always brought a smile to her face.

"Come girls, it's quite cold out here. Let's have some lunch together and then we should start preparing dinner. You know your sister Liesl is coming over with her husband," Maria said and guided the group of chatting girls into the house.

After the large group finished dinner Maria noticed that Liesl was too quite herself. She saw Liesl sit in on her own, obviously being deep in thought, as if something was bothering her. Everyone was laughing and chatting happily, discussing what Kurt should do after his graduation from high school while Alexandra kept everyone occupied with what she had learned at school.

"Are you in need for some company?" Maria asked cheerfully as she walked over to the quiet corner Liesl was sitting. "Liesl, are you okay? You haven't eaten much," she said.

"No, I haven't. Mother can we talk privately for a moment?" Liesl asked and motioned for a quiet spot. Oh how she needed her mother's advice at the moment, or better to say she needed someone to discuss her issues with. She had suspected something, a reason for her general fatigue lately, but a little reassurance or confirmation from someone was truly necessary in the situation.

"What's wrong? Is it Craig?" Maria asked concerned, while she tried the expression on Liesl's face.

"No mother. He is sweet and wonderful. It's me. Can I ask you a question?" Liesl asked.

"What did you exactly feel before you discovered you were pregnant?" she trailed off, feeling embarrassed.

"What?" Maria sounded surprised. "I felt dizzy in the mornings, I was sick to my stomach, I didn't eat much and felt exhausted and I had some bad head aches, besides of course that most significant sign that I missed…. Liesl?" Maria asked, her eyes growing wide in surprise and excitement.

"I have all these, Mother," Liesl said, her face lighting up in a little smile.

"That would be wonderful! Okay, you want to tell me that I'm going to be a mother and grandmother at the same time?" Maria laughed at the absurdity of this situation. "You haven't seen a doctor, have you?" she asked her voice turning more serious.

"No, I haven't. I have an appointment for tomorrow. I'm just a bit afraid of finding out whether I am or not," Liesl replied, letting out her innermost thoughts.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Maria offered.

"Could you, Mother?" Liesl asked her face lighting up. Maria nodded happily and hugged Liesl.

x x x

Maria sat lonely in the waiting room and her excitement was rising as the minutes passed by. Her hand rested on her stomach and gently caressed the tiny little rounding.

"Oh my baby. It looks that you will become an aunt or an uncle while you are still a baby. And your mother will be a grandmother at the age of 30," she said and thought about how unique and special her family is. The door flung open and Liesl ran to her with tears running down her cheeks. Maria stood up and the sight of her daughter, her teary eyes left her breathless. She didn't know how to take the tears.

"Mother, I'm going to have a baby," Liesl said, making tears form in Maria's eyes as well.

"I'm so happy Liesl, so proud of you. How are you feeling?" she asked while gently caressing Liesl's face.

"Mother, I never knew I could be this happy," she smiled and hugged Maria.

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6 and Epilogue

_About 5 months later….._

After the long and dark winter the spring of 1946 brought the refreshment and renewal to the whole von Trapp family. Everyone was looking forward to the new arrivals, as well as to the high school graduation of Kurt. As springtime arrived, Maria and Liesl were able to spend more time outside enjoying the fresh air, while the two pregnant women got very close to each other, their friendship had become stronger, and they were more like two friends than a mother and her daughter. Liesl was grateful for Maria's support and encouragement, while Maria was happy to share the same experience with someone nearby.

Since Liesl stopped working as her pregnancy moved along, she spent most of her time at her parents' place and Maria was also happy to have her eldest daughter around. The two women often went for walks together, or did shopping for baby items, or just relaxed when exhaustion caught up with them.

"Oh, look at that tiny little jacket," Liesl said to Maria while they were standing in the middle of a baby store.

"Yes, very cute," Maria said. "But I think I have bought enough jackets for your brother or sister. I guess my grandchild would need more of them," Maria answered and the two of them shared a laughter at the little absurd situation. Maria's laughter faded as her face paled. Her hand touched her enlarged stomach and took a deep sigh.

"Are you all right?" Liesl asked in concern.

"Oh yes, I think so. But my child is very active today and I just got a punch from him," Maria smiled.

"I know the feeling, I really like it, especially when it comes at night," Liesl laughed. "And then I cannot fall asleep, and my darling husband can't understand why I'm so restless. Men!" she added and the two women burst out in laugher, both understanding the problem too well.

"Liesl, can we sit down or something? I can feel my back getting heavy, and it hurts already," Maria suggested and pointed to a nearby bench outside the shop. Slowly they walked to the bench and got settled as comfortable as their conditions allowed them.

"Oh look, mother! My feet are swollen," Liesl pointed to her feet.

"I know that problem. Look at mine! When we get home we'll have to make sure to put our feet up," Maria answered and caressed her stomach. "A little foot massage would also do some good," she sighed.

"I personally wouldn't mind some cookies," Liesl sighed and pulled out a little paper bag from her pocket. "Would you like to have some?" she asked Maria.

"Oh no, thank you! Last night I wanted to eat the whole bag of chocolate chips, but then I stopped myself, I'm big enough already," Maria laughed.

"When is your baby due exactly?" Liesl asked as she took a bite from the delicious piece of sweets.

"Due?" Maria asked. "According to what the doctor said I have about 3 weeks left. But babies usually come when they want to. Alexandra came 2 weeks earlier before "due" time," Maria answered.

"Mother? Are you not afraid?" Liesl asked.

"Afraid? Of giving birth you mean? No, I don't think so," Maria shook her head. "But I would prefer to skip that part or to have it behind me," she added with a smile.

"Is it that terrible?" Liesl asked her fears rising.

"Oh sorry, I didn't want to scare you," Maria smiled at her daughter. "But I would lie to you if I told you that it's something very pleasant. I mean it's not pleasant until the baby is born, but in the moment it's out and they place it in your arms and you cuddle the little bundle to your chest, you forget all the pain you have been through. I still remember the moment I held Alexandra in my arms for the first time, and how the tiny creature opened her eyes and looked at me," Maria explained, her heart touched by the memory.

"And also, this whole thing is our privilege. Can you feel it?" Maria asked softly.

"Yes, it is the most miraculous experience I have ever had. I still remember the day when I first felt my baby," Liesl said with dreamy eyes.

"Those are the moments we will never forget. With each child it is special," Maria said.

"Mother, I think we should go now. Craig should be coming to pick me up soon, and I'm sure father has no idea where we are," Liesl said and the two women headed back home.

When Maria told Liesl earlier about the due time of babies, little did she know that her time would be sooner than expected. It was a sunny Sunday afternoon, the air was surprisingly mild. Just like on every Sunday, the family gathered around the table and enjoyed some little afternoon treat, mostly cakes and coffee, a tradition that they had brought from their homeland. This had also been the time that they could spend without any rush, when everyone had a chance to come up with their issues or plans. On this afternoon the table was set on the terrace and as usual they chatted and laughed happily. Everyone was busy with the cake, no one noticed that Marta and Gretl exchanged a look with each other. Gretl nodded as if it was the right time and Marta turned to Maria.

"Mother?" Marta swallowed. Maria turned her head towards her daughter and gave her a smile.

"Yes, darling?" she asked gently. The girl again swallowed before trailing off her plans.

"Mother, Gretl and I…I mean we heard of a summer camp, and……so, would it be possible for the two of us to go there?" she trailed off. Maria arranged her thoughts, also Georg looked up from his plate.

"In July? For how long? And where?" Maria asked while she tried to help Alexandra with her piece of cake.

"Oh, it's for two weeks, Mother. It's a New England summer camp organized by our school," Gretl was the one who finished it for Marta. Maria looked at her two teenager daughters, and she personally couldn't think of any reason for not letting them go there. She didn't say a word first, but looked at her husband.

"Darling, I think we should let the girls go and enjoy themselves. What do you think?" she asked, while gently touching his hand.

"Oh, well," Georg started. "Is there a way I can fight with three women in this family?" he laughed. Obviously, Maria was approving of her daughters' plans; there was no way for him to object, not that he wanted to. The two girls were looking at their father curiously.

"Is that a yes, then?" they asked. Georg nodded in response and the two teenagers jumped up and hugged their father. Maria smiled at their action. Noticing her glass empty, she reached for the milk bottle.

"Oh, the milk bottle is empty," Maria stated a bit disappointed when she wanted to refill her glass. "I shall go and get some more from inside," she stood up and headed to the kitchen to refill the bottle. She didn't pay much attention to the shot of pain she was feeling in her back. Once she was done with the task and was just about to go back to join her family on the terrace, she felt it again. Another jolt of pain shot in her body, this time reaching her stomach. She took a deep breath and put down the bottle. Her face turned pale, and when the next wave of cramps came she couldn't keep standing anymore. Her legs went weak and she sank to her knees, while her hands reached for a nearby chair. It was obvious, her time had arrived.

"Help! Georg… anyone!" she screamed. Georg heard her voice on the terrace and he jumped up from his chair and ran inside.

"Maria! What happened?" he asked, the sight of her almost broke his heart. He put his arms around her shoulder to hold her tight. Another wave of cramps came and she screamed out again.

"The baby… call the doctor," she whined and took a hold of his hand.

"What if he cannot make it here in time?" Maria asked, her voice sounding scared. She was terrified by the fact that she would have to give birth without professional help available. Georg presence gave strength and faith to her, but she was afraid. Feeling another strong cramp she screamed out aloud. Those minutes seemed like an eternity until Dr. Watts showed up in the bedroom door.

"Oh, Mrs. von Trapp. I see your child is anxious to come into this world," the doctor walked over to the bed.

Long hours had passed. Georg never left her bedside, but held her hand in support and helped her in every way he could. She was at the point when she wanted to give it up due to the intensity of the pain, but Georg's presence gave her renewed energy to make it to the final point. She needed it badly, especially, when she heard the doctor instruct her to give one more last big push. With Georg's supporting arms around her and with her all remaining power she complied until the strong baby cry filled the room.

Maria slowly opened her eyes and looked at Georg whose eyes were shining with tears. He kept eye contact with her, while his hand gently stroked her wet face.

"Congratulation to your healthy baby son," the doctor's words broke the silence and he went to place the baby into Maria's arms. Georg put his arms around Maria and placed a little kiss on her face. Oh how happy and proud he was in that moment. He felt tears form in his eyes, as he heard Maria softly speak to their newborn son, and how the baby opened his eyes and looked up at his mother.

The von Trapp family had many reasons to celebrate in the summer of 1946. The Christening ceremony of David took place in June while in the same month Liesl gave birth to her first child.

Baby Agathe Elisabeth Johnson was born on 20 June 1946, just when her time was due. Liesl had been scared at first, but the actual giving birth went as smoothly as possible and her daughter entered the world within 2 hours.

When the family gathered in July for Agathe Elisabeth's christening, Georg took his chance to look at his family. His baby son slept peacefully in his arms and he witnessed Maria holding her granddaughter. The fact of becoming a father and grandfather at the same time filled his whole being with overwhelming joy and gratitude. Life was perfect in that very moment, but he wondered how often he had felt life being perfect ever since the summer of 1938. There had been many moments on that list already, and this particular one was only an addition to that endless list.

A moment later everyone turned to the doorway to notice the arrival of the photographer. Each member of the large group became excited and all of them started posing for the pictures. Photos were taken of the children, of the children and Maria, of Maria and Georg, of Maria and the baby etc. Everyone enjoyed the activity. When they started posing for the last picture Georg stopped to think for a moment and a huge smile crossed his face. Georg and Maria were seated in the middle, Georg having Alexandra sit on his lap and Maria holding her newborn son. All the other children gathered around them and gave a big smile at the same time. They had never felt happier or connected to each other than in that very moment.

_Epilogue_

Years later, when all the children had grown up and moved on with their own lives, the picture still held a special place on the fireplace in the living room.

"_My family_" Georg thought to himself as looking at the large group in the picture on a winter night while enjoying the sound of softly cracking fire. His gaze wandered over to Maria sitting in a nearby rocking chair and reading a book. He was still amazed by the beauty of his wife, although being in her 50s. Maria put down the book and her reading glasses as she realized her husband's gaze on her. She gave him a smile and her eyes wandered over to the picture. Their thoughts were in perfect synchrony. That picture was a box of memories of a time that had flow by, but also been treasured by all of them. Georg reached out his hand and took a hold of hers as their gaze remained fixed on the picture.

The End.

I hope you all enjoyed my story. Thank you for all of you for reading and reviewing my story. Let me know what you think!


End file.
